The Gym
by DSCWin
Summary: Just a day at the gym. What could happen? T for violence only


**Just a random sis-fic. Hope you like!**

 **THE GYM**

Noises. Beeping noises. Groaning. Sam groaning "Shut it off!" The squeaking of bed springs as I roll out of my cot in the far end of our current hotel room. Dean's deep snores you know are fake because he trained himself to be a light sleeper placing himself in the bed closest the hotel door. So if someone who was uninvited were to come in, they could be greeted by Dean pulling a gun and if needs be putting a bullet in between the intruders eyes.

I quickly jump to my feet and quickly turn off the alarm before either of my brothers could destroy it and I run I to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed. I didn't mind staying in the same room as my brothers but when it came to my sleeping habits of going to bed so late or waking up so early. But they did like the fact if I took a shower when I got up, even if I take a hot shower, the hot water would be recharged when they decided to get out of bed. But I decided to take a cold one since the hotel room was stuffy warm because my brother's are weird at night claiming they were cold when it's a hundred degrees in that room.

I don't take a completely cold shower, just cold enough to wake me up long enough to get moving. After my shower I quickly jumped towards my backpack and rushed back inside the bathroom because I forgot to grab it before I walked inside.

I quickly threw on the gym clothes that I had purchased a couple of days ago. I had bought them to work out, and to trap the monster that would come and take woman away by eating them leaving only paper like skin left. I felt a little flabby in my skin tight pants and shirt. I guess eight plus hours stuck in a vehicle eating nothing but fast food, even though I do enjoy the occasional salads, I gained a couple of pounds. But I wasn't huge.

 **~~~DSCWIN~~~**

The gym was quiet and for good reason. It was four o'clock in the morning and with the recent vanishings nobody wanted to be alone. Everyone but a few men and me. As soon as I walked into the gym, the cool 4 o'clock air felt really good on my slightly damp skin, the three men stopped what they were doing and stared. Now I know I wasn't the most attractive woman out there. I was more Plain Jane then Angelina Jolie, but I guess when only men were inside the gym any woman would do it for them.

I took off my jacket showing my slightly growing mid-section in my cut off work out shirt/sports bra. Their eyes followed me until I went to the treadmills that were on the far end of the gym right in front of the weights where they were working on.

I stood there looking at the controlls when I felt someone walking up to me. "Do you need my help?" The man asked. I looked up at him my eyes immediately attracted to his unearthy green eyes.

"No I'm good thanks." I forced myself to look down and pressed the start button. The machine buzzed into life and I began to jog. I glanced over to see if the man from before was still there. He was. "Can...can I help you?" I asked stumbling slightly on the treadmill.

"I'm just wondering why a fat girl like you finally decided to come inside the gym?" I stared at him smacking the pause button and jumped to the side. I had only ran for thirty-five seconds before I stopped. I was breathing heavily and he stared at me with those intense green eyes.

"I'm not fat." I said looking down at my slightly stuck out middle. "I only put on only a few pounds."

"I'm sorry but that is not just a few pounds." He said pointing. "What are you 300-350 lbs?" Anger was clouding my mind.

"What is this some sort of gross pathetic pick up line?" I asked hearing the machine beeping telling me my paused time was about to end.

"No." The man said seriously. "I'm just saying what I see. Fatty." I growled and hit the reset button. "Look boys this fatty is going to fight me."

"I am not fat!" I screamed my fist balling up at my side. That's when I saw it. That flash of fire engine red eyes. My plan worked. He reached down to pull at my arm but he wasn't able to bite me as I sent my closed fist into his nose. Black and red blood spilled out his nose and the remaining men rushed me from behind. Because I wasn't fat I was able to take them all out. Their horrible tactic to make the young woman cry and run out wasn't working so they had to shoe their hand. And because I was trained in fighting creatures that made normal lives impossible to enjoy I was able to subdue them all.

 **~~~DSCWIN~~~**

I walked into the hotel room holding a paper bag full of fresh bagels and a carton of cream cheese. My morning workout really made me hungry. Dean and Sam were just getting up and looked at me as I sat down and walked over towards my bed grabbing my jeans and tank top from where I tossed them.

"I take it you did it?" Dean asked rubbing his eye.

"Would I be here if I didn't." I asked before disappearing into the bathroom. I walked out a few minutes later to find Sam and Dean already digging into the bag full of bagels, that were still warm from being freshly baked. "I must say I really like that gym." I said pulling out a bagel and grabbing the cream cheese. "Their motto, you can do it. Really gets my blood pumping."


End file.
